


Солнечные дни

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Нико Хюлькенберг тоже срывается
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Timo Glock
Series: Опоздавший [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Солнечные дни

Концерт был выматывающим, тяжелым. Несмотря на то, что немецкая публика очень любила «Пятое колесо» и всегда благосклонно принимала любое выступление, холодные гримерки, вездесущую воду «Перье» и ужасный звук это покрыть не могло, так что к концу вечера Хюлькенберг едва держался на ногах. Он, конечно, не ел сегодня днем: каким-то чудом удавалось избегать Глока и не насиловать организм, который отказывался принимать пищу, как и всегда, когда Нико нервничал, а Нико, конечно, нервничал. Не только из-за выступления, хотя и из-за него тоже.  
Старшие вели себя странно. Накануне у них случилось… Нико не мог понять, что. Всему виной был Йохан, или то, что старшие никак не могли разобраться между собой, или просто то, что прошло два года почти, но легче не становилось, а они даже к этому не привыкли.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, - Хюлькенберг кланялся, сведенные лопатки саднило – он снова натер кожу на спине ремнем от гитары. Она все еще была достаточно тяжелой, чтобы Хюлькинберг едва мог вынести целый концерт, но если два года назад они с Кими делили почетную должность гитариста, то сейчас Кими не было, а Росберг сам просто физически не мог вытянуть и вокал, и музыкальную часть.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, - Нико прижал ладони к груди и поклонился. Простой серебряный крестик повис на цепочке и коснулся губы. Металл был теплый и мокрый, сам Нико тоже был горячечно-потный, в мокрой на сквозь майке и неудобной джинсовой жилетке. Ему смертельно не хотелось возвращаться в сырую холодную комнатку за сценой, ему вообще ничего не хотелось. Хейкки потянул его за локоть, и Хюлькенберг понял, что пора уходить. Он выпрямился, улыбнулся, взлохматил мокрые волосы и помахал рукой. Зал взревел свистом и восторженными криками, Нико стянул ненавистную жилетку и швырнул в громкую пустоту, которая благодарно поглотила мокрый кусок ткани и сыто затихла, переваривая.  
За сценой его ждал Тимо с полотенцем в одной руке и сигаретой в другой руке.  
\- Опять Ярно бросил, - Хюлькенберг забрал полотенце и начал медленно вытираться. – Я же сказал, не надо со мной нянчиться!  
Глок затянулся и прищурился, но ничего не ответил. Нико вздернул подбородок, оттеснил звукорежиссера плечом и поспешил вглубь технических помещений: нужно было поблагодарить обслуживающий персонал за работу, этой традицией «Пятое колесо» не пренебрегало никогда.

_Тимо тоже будет курить, когда придет время рассказать Кими эту историю.  
\- Понимаешь, - скажет он, затягиваясь. – Понимаешь, если пока он был совсем мелкий, его переходный возраст и подростковый протест выражался в том, что он спорил с матерью и сбегал к нам во Франкфурт, то в девятнадцать лет ему все еще нужно было доказывать себе, что он взрослый, но только мамы рядом не было, а были мы._

Потом Хюлькенберг потерялся. Он заговорился с осветителем, замечательным дяденькой лет сорока, который долго тряс его руку и говорил, как ему нравится их музыка, и все расспрашивал про Кими, а Нико не знал, что ему ответить и все думал, что даже расплакаться не получится от усталости, и это хорошо. Когда он, наконец, отвязался от настойчивого предложения спеть прямо сейчас, Росберг и Хейкки уже ушли, и искать их не было никакой возможности, да и не хотелось, если честно.  
Смутная неловкость, которая висела между старшими в воздухе со вчерашнего дня, она отравляла, мешала дышать. Когда Ковалайнен со скандалом прогнал Йохана, а потом с решительным лицом пошел на крышу, где сидел старший Нико, Хюлькенберг не смог даже подняться к себе, он так и остался в лобби, бездумно рассматривая облупившийся край столика, и ждал. Ждал, что вот сейчас старшие спустятся и скажут «Все, извини, Мелкий, но на этот раз точно все». Глока не было – он с Микой уехал в этот самый клуб, проверять, все ли в порядке со сценой, тестировать аппаратуру, убеждать менеджеров в необходимости позаботиться об отсутствии «Перье» в одной, общей для всей группы гримерке. Секретарши, Клодия, Мари и Шарлотта боялись подойти к посеревшему лицом Хюлькенбергу, и со стойки регистрации фоном доносились испуганные женские попискивания.  
Нико ждал.  
Время текло медленно, потом Ковалайнен спустился, трогая пальцами уголки губ, сел рядом и долго молчал.  
\- Все нормально, – наконец произнес он. – Давай, что ли, поужинаем? Завтра тяжелый концерт, и у нас уже нет клавишника.  
Тогда отпустило, накрыло горячей волной благодарности, и когда спустился Росберг, все трое просто сделали вид, что ничего не было. Хейкки что-то объяснил Мике про Йохана, Нико и Нико слушали рассказ Глока про клуб без должного внимания, а потом рано разошлись спать.  
Но вот сегодня с Хюлькенбергом случился отходняк, или просто сдали нервы: сил не осталось совсем. А еще этот… фанат с расспросами.  
От Кими не было никаких вестей. Ни слова, ни полслова, ни строчки в газетах, что где-то видели скандально известную финскую рок-звезду. Райкконен растворился, пропал, словно его не существовало на свете, и только ежедневно крутящиеся по радио песни - а не проходило и дня, чтобы кто-то не поставил «Сонную Лощину» или «Дорогу в Саутгемптон» - служили напоминанием о том, что все это было на самом деле.

_\- Мы слишком поздно заметили, что его нет, - продолжит Глок спокойно. Его руки не будут мелко дрожать, он не замкнется в себе, но Кими почему-то будет очень страшно. – Я разыскал Мику, он говорил по телефону и сначала отмахнулся от меня, а я сказал, что Мелкий пропал, и Хаккинен без предупреждения сбросил вызов. В первый раз на моей памяти. Представляешь?_

Нико не помнил, как оказался у стойки. Клуб после их выступления продолжал работать, но в основном толпа разошлась и можно было дышать. В воздухе, влажном и липком, остро пахло какими-то сигаретами и адреналином, а еще чистой, незамутненной радостью. Почему-то именно она отравляла больше всего, мешала вдохнуть полной грудью – разве они не видят, что все плохо? Разве никто не понимает? Разве?..  
\- Эй, приятель, - бармен восторженно похлопал Хюлькенберга по плечу. – Ты был очень крут сегодня! Держи, за счет заведения!  
От обезвоживания действительно хотелось пить, Нико благодарно посмотрел на парня за стойкой и взял запотевший от холода стакан, в котором пузырилась кола. Сделав первый глоток и ощутив отчетливый посторонний привкус, Хюлькинберг закашлялся.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, чувствуя, как по пищеводу в пустой желудок спускается тепло.  
\- Ром-кола! – рассмеялся бармен. – А что еще пьют настоящие рок-звезды?  
Нико вздрогнул. Не то, чтобы он не пил алкоголь вообще никогда – мама давала пунш на Рождество, и в церкви тоже на причастии, но отсутствие в его жизни спиртного было каким-то…естественным, что ли.  
У них у всех, взрослых, умных, имелись свои зависимости, которые мелкому не нравились. Все началось, конечно, с Райкконена. Виски постепенно забирал Кими, Хейкки был за здоровый образ жизни, но и он пропускал стаканчик пива перед сном, а вот Росберг иногда напивался, но это было ночью, и Хюлькенберг по-настоящему пьяным его никогда не видел. Тимо только курил, сигареты были его единственной вредной привычкой, Шумахер и в трезвом виде обладал премерзким характером, а Мика, сколько бы ни принял внутрь, всегда оставался вменяемым и нормальным.  
Исключение составлял, пожалуй, Физикелла. Может потому, что запах яблочных сигарет казался запахом детства: когда часто засыпаешь, привалившись к теплому боку невозмутимого итальянца, когда Карло, вертящий в руках зажигалку – единственная постоянная переменая в жизни, с этим смириться как-то легче.  
\- Не нравится? – с любопытством спросил бармен. – Рома добавить?  
\- Нет, - Нико покачал головой и залпом выпил содержимое своего бокала. – А еще можно?  
В голове приятно зашумело, получилось сделать вдох. Оказывается, в воздухе еще был алкоголь, это горячая, пьянящая смесь, и постепенно внутренний и внешний микроклимат начали уравновешиваться, усталость отступала.  
\- Вот это дело, - уважительно заметил бармен, ставя на стойку еще один бокал. – Вот это я понимаю – мужик!

_\- Не уследили, - скажет Тимо, стряхивая пепел мимо пепельницы. – Не уследили. Когда я догадался вернуться в зал, он уже выпил три или четыре коктейля, и все на голодный желудок. Он танцевал с какой-то малолеткой, у него были красные губы и он смеялся. Почти как ты._

Тело казалось словно чужим, очень легким. Девичье лицо напротив терялось в полумраке. Нико схватил партнершу за руку и дернул на себя, стараясь рассмотреть выражение глаз, но в расширенных зрачках увидел только свое отражение: расфокусированный взгляд, приоткрытый рот, мокрая челка торчком.  
Девушка засмеялась и качнулась вперед, мокрым поцелуем впиваясь в губы. Она пахла потом, а на вкус была как недавняя ром-кола, и Хюлькенберг неловко обнял ее, целуя, прикусывая губы. Тело рядом было теплым, податливым, девчонка смотрела на Нико как на Рождественское чудо, и мысли постепенно испарялись из головы.  
Было весело. Пить, петь, целовать девушку – Карлу, кажется – рассказывать всем окружающим байки с концертов, отбивать ритм на стойке. Все вокруг тоже пили, пели и целовались, и это было до оскомины хорошо.  
Нико понял, что они, эти люди, они его любят, и сбивчиво попытался поблагодарить их, как всегда учил Карло, но его остановили, сунули в ищущие руки еще бокал с чем-то более крепким, а Карла – точно, Карла – потянула за собой, на сцену.  
И тут на сцене Хюлькенберг словно наяву увидел Кими.  
Райкконен стоял вполоборота, цеплялся руками за микрофонную стойку, и светлая челка падала ему на глаза, выбеленная огнями софитов. Губы у Кими были ярко-красными, приоткрытыми, взгляд пустым, стеклянным, а костяшки пальцев – сбитыми. Кими пел, но Нико не знал этой песни, ее никогда не было в репертуаре «Пятого колеса», и никогда Кими не упоминал о ней, никогда не цитировал и строчки.  
«Полный назад, враки, зависы. Злые глаза, кислые лица. Выходы, входы, сточные воды. Лапами вверх, суки, уроды!»  
Мелодия была прерывистая, злая, словно Райкконен выплевывал оскорбления, словно он стучался в дверь, которая была открыта, только открывалась не внутрь, а наружу.  
«Вот и момент, раз и забыли, и хэппи-энд в следующем фильме. Кажется, он с нашим участьем. Солнышко, сон... стеклышко – счастье…»  
\- Пойдем! – позвала Карла, пьяно улыбаясь. Хюлькенберг отшатнулся от нее, сделал неустойчивый шаг назад, потом еще, еще и, пошатываясь, пошел прочь от сцены. В спину ему смотрел Кими, жестокий, но знакомый, родной Кими, который почти нежно пел:  
«В солнечные дни, и ничего не надо, и никуда не поздно.  
В солнечные дни, ты тоже где-то рядом и улетаем в воздух».  
В руках все еще остался стакан, Нико глотнул, потом еще, еще, еще, и, давясь слезами и ирландским виски, вывалился на улицу, где было холодно, дождливо, беззвездно, но воздух был очень чистым, как всегда по осени.  
Там его наконец вывернуло в каменную урну. Желчь и алкоголь драли глотку, холодный воздух стучал по затылку, болел желудок, кожа казалась тонкой, почти неосязаемой.  
На спину легла теплая уверенная ладонь. Тимо ничего не говорил, просто стоял рядом и ждал, и Хюлькенбергу было стыдно и хорошо, потому что Глок рядом. Он вытер губы, обернулся и почти свалился звукорежиссеру на руки, в свой привычный голодный обморок от переутомления.

_\- Он спал крепко, - скажет Тимо. – Очень крепко, тихо, без кошмаров. Я его помыл, уложил, а утром меня Росберг из его комнаты выгнал, потому что - цитирую: «Дохлый ты ему не поможешь». Они с Ковалайненом даже тогда со страху забыли, что у них нейтралитет, и просидели перед дверью в комнату Мелкого вповалку. И Мика тоже с ними. Молоко пили, молчали и ждали. Я, правда, так и не понял, чего._

Утром Нико проснулся от головной боли. Черепная коробка раскалывалась, во рту кошки ночевали, желудок прилип к позвоночнику, но вокруг было привычно-тепло и чисто.  
\- Тимо, - хрипло позвал Хюлькенберг.  
\- Я его прогнал, - тихонько сказал Росберг, появляясь в поле зрения и помогая сесть. – Он бы тут сдох с тобой.  
\- Привет, - мелкий осторожно коснулся лба ладонью. – Так всегда по утрам?  
\- Да, - кивнул старший Нико и протянул стакан воды. – Пей. Вот и ты дорос до старого доброго аспирина.  
\- Я больше не…  
\- Будешь, - покачал головой Росберг. – К сожалению, будешь. А сейчас попробуй встать, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал до завтрака.  
При мыслях о еде лицо Хюлькенберга исказилось почти комично, он выбрался из кровати, охнул, натянул джинсы и растянутую толстовку, пригладил волосы и исподлобья глянул на тезку.  
\- Пойдем?  
Росберг кивнул, открыл дверь и решительно пошел по коридору в сторону лестницы. Они спустились на один этаж, сейчас пустующий, потому что раньше там жили Михаэль, Кими и Карло, а Физикеллы уже два месяца не было: он безвылазно снимался в каком-то важном фильме, и Мика говорил, что ему обязательно дадут за него «Оскар».  
Хюлькенберг так и не понял до последнего, что происходит, пока старший Нико не достал из кармана запасной ключ от комнаты Кими и не вставил его в замок.  
\- Что?  
\- Там сегодня горничная еще не убиралась, - пояснил Росберг. – Надо пыль протереть. Справишься?  
«Стеклышко – счастье…»  
\- Д-да, - Нико сморгнул предательские слезы, закусил губу и сунул руки в карманы. – Ты за этим Тимо прогнал? И остальных?  
Старший кивнул.  
\- Никто лучше тебя самого не знает, как это, - сказал Росберг, глядя прямо мелкому в глаза. – Никто лучше тебя не понимает, как без этого. Мы спасаемся, как можем, но мы придурки и сволочи, нам можно. А ты держись, обязательно. Ради Кими.  
«В солнечные дни…»  
\- И ради Карло, - вдруг закончил Нико, откидывая со лба упавшие волосы. – Он позвонил и сказал, что приедет сегодня вечером. Кажется, у него там все получилось.  
\- Я… ради себя, - вдруг отозвался Хюлькенберг. – Я ради себя буду. И ради них тоже, но все это потом. Спасибо.  
Он неловко обнял Росберга, потом вздохнул и вошел в пустующую третий год комнату со светлыми обоями и фикусом на подоконнике.  
\- И Тимо ничего не говори, - попросил он сдавленно, прежде, чем закрыть дверь.

_\- Я Росберга чуть не убил тогда, - закончит Глок свою историю. – Педагог хренов.  
Они с Райкконеном синхронно посмотрят на спящего в своей кровати Нико.  
\- А вечером приехал Карло, мы все сидели внизу, смотрели какой-то фильм, мелкий вырубился у меня на коленках. Отпустило. Вот такая вот история.  
Кими кивнет, осторожно встанет и потрет уставшие глаза.  
\- Карло спит, наверное. Пойду.  
\- Иди, - согласится Глок.  
Когда за финном закроется дверь, Тимо разденется быстро и заберется к Хюлькинбергу под одеяло.  
\- Ты зачем ему это рассказал? – сонно спросит Нико, привычно устраиваясь у Глока на плече.  
\- Так надо, - коротко отзовется звукорежиссер. – Спи.  
И они действительно уснут, спокойно и крепко, потому что все закончилось, отболело, пережито, от него никуда не деться, но все хорошо, все дома, все счастливы, может быть, только Мика пьет горький, как лунный свет, ром, но об этом пока еще никто ничего не знает._


End file.
